


Sonny

by antigonebelladonna



Category: Wayne (TV 2019)
Genre: Del Luccetti - Freeform, Drugs, F/M, Gen, I love this show so much it deserves more fanfiction, There's still like no Wayne fanfiction y'all need to get off your asses and write more, Wayne McCullough - Freeform, forced drug usage, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigonebelladonna/pseuds/antigonebelladonna
Summary: When Wayne and Del briefly stop at a gas station, they run into a gang with a personal vendetta against Wayne, and everything goes to hell (as usual).





	Sonny

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic yesterday, and I couldn’t get it out of my head so I’m writing this fast before the inspiration leaves me. This story is a lot of Wayne getting beat up (because we don’t get enough of that in the show lmao) and Del taking care of him because I’m that cheesy bitch. I’m such a sucker for hurt and comfort :’’))  
> This is probably set after episode nine? I’m not sure. Del and Wayne are pretty comfortable with each other here  
> Also please leave me a review if you liked it or you have a correction or something. I need reviews!  
> I'll be working on the next chapter and I'll post it soon-ish :)
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!  
> x

The sun was beating into Del’s eyes when she woke up.

She slowly blinked her eyes open, forgetting where she was. She could hear faint country music playing in the background. It was very warm, and she was leaning against someone. She looked next to her, and saw Wayne’s sleeping face. 

Oh, right.

Early this morning, with no motorcycle and still needing to get to Florida, she and Wayne had decided to try hitchhiking. She hadn’t been too thrilled at the idea, but they hadn’t had many options.

Ugh. She was so sore. Apparently, she and Wayne had managed to hitch a ride in the car with the most fucking uncomfortable back seats in the country. 

As she sat up, she squinted into the sun. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, mostly because she had been paranoid about riding in the back of a stranger’s car. 

“Hey,” She said softly to Wayne, shaking him. He almost immediately stirred and looked at her. “Hey,” He said back hoarsely.

“Y’all awake back there?” The man driving suddenly asked.

Del looked up. She had forgotten he was sitting up there. He was some guy, probably in his mid-forties, with a southern twang in his voice and wearing huge cowboy boots. He had looked nice enough, but Del had been so tired this morning she had just thrown herself into the first car that had stopped for them. The guy had said he was driving to Miami, which sounded close enough to Ocala. 

“Yeah,” Del said. “How long’ve we been drivin’?” 

“You two haven’t been asleep that long. We’ve been drivin’ for probably two hours. I think we’re just thirty or so minutes from the Florida border. You want me to drop you off soon?”

“Uh...yeah, that sounds good,” Del replied. “Can you just drop us off at the next gas station?”

“Of course!” The man said. 

“And what time is it?” Del asked.

“It’s 10:31,” He replied, and went back to humming along with the music.

Del relaxed back into the seat. He seemed to be nice. At least their first hitchhiking experience hadn’t been with some fuckin’ pedo, like she had worried it would be.

“How’d you sleep?” Wayne asked her. 

She turned to him. His hair was all messy. She ran a hand and smoothed it out as she replied, “Eh. I’m pretty sore. You’re a good pillow, though.”

His lips curved into a smile and Del looked out the window at the quickly passing trees. 

It wasn’t much longer until what’s-his-name had slowed down near a small gas station. 

“Alright, does this look okay?” He asked, turning around again. “You gonna hitch another ride?” 

Del looked out at the gas station. It looked like it was absolutely in the middle of nowhere. There were a few random buildings assembled around it, but they all looked closed or abandoned. She squinted at the gas station. It was some chain one. It looked clean, and the lights were on. Good enough. 

“Yeah, this looks fine. Thanks,” Del said as he rolled to a stop. 

“No problem. You two kids stay safe, now,” He said, turning around to smile at them. 

“You too,” Wayne said. Del was impressed when he returned the smile, albeit an awkward one, as he opened the door. 

Del followed him. She waved goodbye to him as he drove away.

He waved back at them, smiling as he drove away, still blasting his country music. 

Del turned to look at Wayne. “Look at you, bein’ all polite and shit. I’m impressed. Guess my good manners are starting to rub off on you.”

Wayne gave her a small smile. “Your good manners?”

Del grinned at him and elbowed him as she walked to the gas station. “Hey, I am fuckin’ polite, okay?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Wayne said, following her. 

“Hey, at least I’m more polite than you,” Del said as she opened the door. “But I guess that really ain’t much of somethin’ to be proud of.”

Wayne shrugged. “Yeah, you got me there.” 

They walked into the store and looked around. It was brightly lit and smelled nice. Del could hear a large group of guys in one of the aisles, even from the front. 

Del wiped a hand over her nose as she looked around. “We don’t have much money left, but I’m buying somethin’. I’m still sore as fuck. I ain’t hungry from how bumpy that road was, but I could chug down a keg of soda right now,” She strode to the fridges, and Wayne followed her. 

Across the room, around seven guys were leaning against the shelves, gathered around their leader, Sonny. They would never openly admit to that fact. They would describe him as their generously paying boss, reckless friend, and drug dealer. A few of them watched Sonny as he stared at the candy aisle. “What do y’all want?”

“We’re gettin’ the sour skittles,” The tallest one, Rico, said. He was leaning against the aisle, watching Sonny. 

“Sour skittles my ass, those are nasty,” Sonny said. “I wanna be feelin’ good for this deal.” 

“Yeah, so get Snickers,” Another one, Diego, suggested. 

“Snickers?” Sonny turned to make a face at him. “You think I’m a pussy?”

“You’re just picky with your candy,” Diego replied. 

“Yeah, whatever, asshole,” Sonny said. He reached to grab the Warheads when suddenly he caught sight of Wayne and Del talking in front of the drink station. He squinted at them. Why’d they look familiar to him?

One of his friends, Leon, grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. “Watcha lookin’ at?” He asked Sonny. 

Sonny stared them down. “I think I know that kid.” There was something about him that made him angry, some memory he couldn’t quite seem to place. What was it?

Suddenly the boy turned around to walk to the drinks and Sonny caught a glimpse of his face. He almost yelled right then when he realized who it was. His chest was immediately tight and hot with rage just at the sight of time. 

“I do know that asshole!” He exclaimed loudly. He turned around

“Whatcha mean?” Leon asked, lighting his cigarette. He raised a brow in interest and looked over at the kid. Sonny’s face was turning red in rage. Who the hell was he and why was Sonny so angry just after looking at him?

Sonny looked up as he saw someone walking up to them. It was a gas station worker. 

He looked nervous. He was young, with a mess of dark curls on his head and almost tripping over his huge untied sneakers when he walked over to them. 

“Um,” He said. 

Leon turned to stare down at him. He put his cigarette in his mouth and took a long drag. “What is it?”

“Uh… there’s no smoking allowed in here. And you can’t eat anything until you purchase it,” He said, pointing to Freddy, who was sucking on a lollipop, watching him. 

Freddy stepped forward and glared down at him. “You don’t make the rules when we come in here, kid,” He growled. 

Wayne looked at them as the worker smiled awkwardly and stepped away slowly. He muttered to himself before he walked away. Wayne looked at the crowd of the guys one last time before he turned around and walked back to Del

Sonny’s lip curled as he turned around and glanced back at Wayne quickly. “That’s that pussy who beat the shit out of me a few months ago!” 

“Ah, shit!” Rico said in realization. 

“The kid who knocked your tooth out?” Another one said in disbelief.

Sonny spat on the ground. “Sure is. I can hardly fuckin’ believe it. I was feelin’ up this hot girl, probably about to score, when that cunt showed up outta nowhere and just pounded the hell out of me when my back was turned. Fuckin’ coward. Then he showed up at the Verdant a few weeks later and fuckin’ blew up half my stock like a psychopath. Fuckin’ cocksucker. I wanna tear that kid limb from limb,” He growled, watching Wayne as he gestured to the Icee machine, talking to the girl. 

“Bitch with him is kinda cute,” Carrie commented. 

“He’s kinda cute,” Freddy added, still sucking on his lollipop. 

Sonny turned around to look at him. 

“What?” He asked, shrugging. 

“Fuckin’ fag,” Sonny mumbled under his breath, punching him in the stomach. He turned back to look at him. “His name’s Wayne. Wayne McCullough. He’s just some nobody kid from Brockton, I think. I was just stoppin’ by in town to do some business when he pulled that bullshit. Some kid from his school found him for me, but I left town a few days later and didn’t do anything to get that cunt back.” His lips tugged into a sardonic smile. “If it ain’t fate that I meet him here in the middle’a’nowhere, I don’t know what is.”

“You gonna kill ‘im?” Maloney asked, leaning against the shelves. 

“Nah. I got somethin’ better in mind,” Sonny said. “Let’s go. Put all that shit back. I gotta grab somethin’ from the car real quick.”

“But I want my barbeque chips,” Maloney complained.

“And my Snickers,” Diego added. 

“Stop bitchin’, I ain’t got time. We’re gonna get this cunt back,” Sonny growled. He sat up from the shelves, shoving two of the men aside as he walked to the door. “Come on,” He shouted behind him.

As the rest of his men followed them, Del looked up from her conversation with Wayne, curling her lip as she saw them leaving. “Who’re those creeps?” She commented to him. 

He shrugged. He was standing next to her, holding a drink he had grabbed from the fridges. 

“Watcha holdin’?” Del asked, squinting at it. 

Wayne shrugged again. “I don’t know.”

“You’re in a talkative mood,” She sighed and looked back at the drinks.“I can’t decide. Sprite or Coke?”

“You’ve been tryin’ to decide for five minutes.”

Del gave him a look. 

Wayne tried not to smile. “Uh… Coke.”

“Ah… nah. I’m just gonna go for–” Del’s eyes suddenly widened. “Oh my God! They have a coffee machine!”

Wayne watched as she abandoned the soft drink machine and walked to the coffee table next to them. “Yes! How did I not see it?” She said. “I’m so tired.” She scanned it and her face brightened. “Ooh! There’s options! Look at this! Fuckin’ caramel cappuccino, French vanilla latte, Mocha latte… How am I supposed to choose?”

Wayne shrugged. 

“Yeah, you don’t even like coffee. I don’t know why I try.” She looked at it again. “I’ll go with the caramel cappuccino.” She grabbed a large cup and put it under the machine. After it was all poured in, she smelled it and smiled. “Ahh. Even shitty gas station coffee still smells like heaven.”

“You ready to go?” Wayne asked. 

“Ain’t you in a hurry,” Del said, grabbing a top. “Yeah, I’m good. We can go.” 

They walked to the cashier. It was the kid who had tried to talk to the group of guys Wayne had seen in there. He narrowed his eyes. 

“This is all we’ll be taking,” Del said, gesturing to the two drinks. 

The cashier sighed and took Wayne’s drink to the register. 

“Were those guys threatening you?” Wayne asked him in a quiet voice. 

Del looked at him and made a face. 

The cashier nodded. “They just came in and stole that stuff and smoked in here, and I wanted to tell them to leave, but I know they would’ve beat me up.”

Wayne stared at the counter intensely and Del rolled her eyes. “Wayne, no. We ain’t doin’ this. I don’t want to deal with your bullshit right now. I’m too tired for this shit.”

Wayne looked back at her as the cashier rang up what they had bought. He pursed his lips and started, “But—”

“No.” Del said firmly, getting a few ragged bills out of the pocket of her jeans. She put them on the counter. “It ain’t our problem. We’re gonna find a ride to Florida and we are not talking to those shitheads.”

She handed the bills to the cashier and he rang them up. He handed them the small amount of change, and Del and Wayne grabbed their drinks. 

Wayne opened the door for Del as they left, and she made a mock impressed face at him as she walked through it. 

“You’re such a gentleman,” She said, smiling as she paused to look up at him. 

Wayne smiled back as she looked at him. “You know me,” He said. 

“Yeah, I do. That’s why I’m surprised,” She laughed as she stepped away from and started walking away to the street. 

Wayne let the door close behind him as he jogged to walk next to her. “I’m uh, I’m sorry if that bothered you.”

She turned to him. “What bothered me?”

“Me tryin’ to fight those guys or whatever.” He replied, still looking straight ahead. 

Del gave him a look. She lightly punched his shoulder as they walked slowly across the parking lot. “Come on, gimme a break, Wayne. I ain’t pissed at ya for that.”

“Really?” He said, looking at her. 

“Duh.” She said, taking a sip from her cardboard cup 

There was a few moments of comfortable silence, and then Wayne asked, “How’s the coffee?” 

She made a face and smacked her lips. “It tastes like balls. I don’t know what I was expectin’ from ninety cent coffee though.” She shrugged before she took another sip. “It’s still coffee. How’s your, uh…what’d you buy again?”

Wayne held up his drink. “I don’t know. It said it was supposed to make you smart. And it tastes like blueberries. I like blueberries.”

Del looked at the label and snorted. “Smarter? There’s no way to make that empty head of yours any smarter,” She gestures at the cup with her free hand. “And that’s bullshit. Drinkin’ a fake ass blueberry drink from a gross gas station in Georgia ain’t gonna make ya any smarter.”

“I haven’t tried any yet,” Wayne said. He screwed the top off. 

“You coulda just gotten water or soda or somethin’. I just don’t get you sometimes,” She sipped on her coffee again. 

As they turned a corner, Wayne took a sip of the drank. His face scrunched up. 

“I told ya,” Del said, laughing. “Bullshit.”

“It tastes like blueberry bubble bath or somethin’,” He said. 

“You used blueberry bubble bath as a kid?” Del asked. 

“Nah. Just used bubble bath once. It made the tub all pink.” 

“I’m guessin’ you remembered how it smelled?” Del asked. 

He smiled at her. “Yeah. Real sweet. Kinda like soap and candy.”

“Waste of money,” Del said as she sipped her coffee. 

“I’ll still drink it,” Wayne shrugged as he took another sip. 

“Next time, we’re both getting Cokes,” Del said. “None of this watery coffee and fake smart drinks bullshit.”

“Sounds good,” Wayne said. They approached the end of the pavement from the gas station, and there was only highway in front of them. There were a few scattered buildings across the street from them: a Dollar General, a Subway, an another rickety old gas station, and an abandoned, crumbling building. 

“What are we doin’ now?” Del asked, stopping. 

“Hitchhikin’, I guess,” Wayne replied. There were a few cars passing by. It would be easy to flag one down. 

“You guess?” 

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t think the next big town is for a few miles. We could ask them to drop us off there.”

“Yeah, but—” 

“Well, well, well.”

Del was suddenly cut off by a loud voice speaking from behind them. Both of them turned around to see a group of a half a dozen men standing across from them. Her eyes narrowed as she realized it was the guys from the gas station. 

Shit. Not this. She didn’t want to deal with these people right now. 

The one who had spoken was standing in front of the others. He was dark-skinned, wearing expensive jewelry and Nikes. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. 

And he looked pissed off as hell at them, Del noted with confusion. That was weird, considering neither of them knew anyone even remotely close to this area. 

“Wayne McCullough,” The stranger continued, smiling at Wayne in a way Del could only describe as predatory. Ew. 

And, okay, objectively weirder, this guy apparently knew Wayne’s name. Del turned to look at Wayne, who was looking back at him, his eyes wide.

“Wayne? You know this guy?” She asked. 

“Who’s the bitch with you?” The man asked, eying her, smiling. 

“Leave her out of this,” Wayne growled, his voice low. “She’s got nothing to do with this.”

Del made a face, confused. “Wayne, we just saw these guys for the first time at a gas station like two fuckin’ minutes ago. What the fuck is going—”

She was cut off again as one of the men stepped forward towards her. 

Wayne felt his gut twist and he stood in front of her. “Stay the hell away from her.” He told him in a dangerous voice. 

The man tried to throw a punch at Wayne, but he managed to throw himself out of the way. Wayne kicked the guy in the stomach and he fell back onto his ass. 

Wayne started to walk away backwards, keeping an arm around Del while she stared at him, confused. “Del, let’s just get out of—”

Before he couldn’t finish, two more of the guys walked up to Wayne. He put a hand on Del's arm and tried to run away, but one of them grabbed Wayne’s shoulder. He grit his teeth and yanked it away, trying to punch him, but the other man grabbed his wrist mid-air. Wayne tried to get head butt the man, but the man kneed Wayne in the stomach, hard. His legs gave out, and the men gripped both of his arms. He was yanked back to his feet, and he struggled, but their grip was like iron. The other men had walked closer to them. They were surrounded. 

Shit. There was no way to get out of this. 

“Del, get out of—” One of the men in front of him kicked him squarely in the gut again, and he stayed silent, gritting his teeth. 

“Get the fuck away from him!” Del yelled. She tried to push one of the guys away from Wayne, but they were like a brick wall. Another two of the men lumbered towards her and she tried to run away, but they snatched her arms up as well. She was dragged a few feet away from Wayne. 

She glowered at the men, staring at Wayne. He was staring straight at the guy who had been talking earlier. Who the hell was he? What the fuck was going on? 

“I couldn’t believe my fuckin’ eyes when I saw you in there earlier,” The man walked in front of Wayne, smiling at him in a way Del didn’t like. “What’re the odds of runnin’ into Wayne fuckin’ McCullough in the middle of Georgia?”

“I’m wonderin’ the same about you,” Wayne said in a quiet voice. 

The man suddenly stepped forward and punched Wayne, hard. Del could hear the crack of his jaw from where she stood. “Keep your whore mouth shut when I talk to you, you little cunt,” He growled at him. 

Del was taken aback. What the hell had Wayne done to piss this guy off this much?

“I’m here for a big deal,” He said, taking a cigarette out of his pocket. “I’m about to get eighty five thousand. Got a big spender.” He took a lighter out of his jacket. He lit it, watching Wayne with narrowed eyes. “Who’s your little girlfriend?”

“None of ya fuckin’ business,” Del growled. 

“I don’t get how a pussy like you can get such a cute girl,” He said, sneering at her. 

“Keep your eyes off of her,” Wayne said quietly, clenching his jaw. 

The guy turned back to him and bit down on his cigarette. He hit Wayne again even harder, and then again and again. When he was finished, Wayne kept his head down, trying to keep the dizziness to a minimum. He could feel blood dripping down his nose. 

“You really don’t know how to keep your mouth shut, huh, kid?” The man growled. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke in Wayne’s face.

“I don’t get why you keep askin’ him questions and then actin’ all pissed when he says somethin’ back,” Del spat at him, trying to move her arms into a more comfortable position. It was no use. They weren’t moving their arms any time soon. 

He laughed. “Do you know who I am?” 

Del stared at him. She glanced at Wayne, who was looking up again. There was blood dripping out of his mouth and his nose now. Like usual. 

“I’m Sonny. It’s nice to meetcha,” These’re all my friends with me. Sorry we’ve gotta be so mean,” He gave another crooked grin, and Del could feel her stomach turn. His smile was too wide. She could see all of his teeth. 

“Your boyfriend here burned down half my stock last year and beat the shit out of me when my back was turned. Fuckin’ pussy,” He spat.

“Yeah, and I doubt that’s all there is to the story. Wayne wouldn’t go around beatin’ you up for nothin’, you asshole,” She said angrily.

“Yeah, well. it won’t justify him beating me senseless when my back was turned. Wasn’t even a fair fight. Pussy,” He sneered at Wayne. “Think I gotta return the favor. And I’ve got something in mind for you. I ain’t gonna just kill ya. That would be way too easy.”

“Of course not,” Del muttered under her breath. 

“Yo, Rico, hand it here,” Sonny turned around and one of the guys pulled something out of his pocket. It was a brown paper bag. Del squinted at it. What the hell was happening here?

“I’ve been developing somethin’.... new. It’s an extra strong dosage of one of my customer’s favorites. You like gettin’ high, Wayne?”

Wayne stared back at him. 

Del’s eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. “Hey, you stay away from him,” She said, starting to struggle again. 

“Keep her in place,” Sonny barked over his shoulder. He turned back to Wayne, starting to open the brown bag. 

He pulled a few white medium-sized capsules from the bag. They didn’t look very intimidating—just like any common over the counter painkiller. 

That certainly didn’t mean that was what they were, though. 

“Rico, c’mere,” Sonny said, gesturing forward. “Gimme a hand.”

Rico stepped closer to Wayne, who grit his teeth. They were not getting whatever the hell that was into his mouth. 

“Open wide, kid,” Sonny growled, and Rico suddenly punched Wayne right in the jaw, hard. He wasn’t expecting it, and his vision blacked out briefly from the pain. His jaw went slack, and Rico put two meaty hands on his face, holding it still. 

He managed to wrench Wayne’s jaw wide open, although Wayne was trying his hardest to pull it shut. He was tired now. He already felt weak. He could hear Del yelling indignantly in the background. 

Sonny put the pills in Wayne’s mouth, and he gagged and writhed in their arms immediately at the powdery, bitter taste. Before he could even process his immediate reaction of wanting to spit them out, the man clapped his hand over Wayne’s mouth. 

“Swallow them, you cunt!” Sonny shouted. “I will kill you and your bitch right now.” He got closer to Wayne’s face, and Wayne’s eyes strained to watch what he was doing. “Swallow them,” Sonny growled. 

Wayne squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep himself from panicking. Trying to swallow the pills with the man’s hands on his face felt impossible. He choked as he tried to force the pills to go further down his dry throat, still gagging. They were so bitter. Wayne felt tears prick in his eyes from how bad they tasted. It was worse than anything he could remember. 

Finally, he managed to build up enough saliva to swallow them. He didn’t know how many they were. He just knew that whatever they had his forced into his body, it wasn’t going to be good. 

“What the fuck!” Del shouted furiously, trying to shake the men off of her. “What the fuck did you just do?” 

“Just gave him somethin’ fun. He should be feeling it already,” Sonny said as the man finally took his sweaty hands off of Wayne’s face. He breathed heavily in relief. 

He was right. Wayne already felt strange. The pills felt heavy in his stomach. He had never tried any kind of drug before. Was this how people normally felt after taking drugs? 

“Fuck! What the fuck did you just make him take?” Del asked desperately. “Tell me!”

“I’m really going to need you to shut up,” Sonny growled at her. 

Wayne was already starting to feel weirder. Was it normally this hard to breathe? It felt like his lungs were shrinking. His heart was also hammering against his chest. It felt like he had just finished a race. 

Sonny turned around and looked excited when he heard Wayne’s shallow breathing. He whistled, impressed. “Ooh, would you look that!” Sonny stepped closer to him again. “It’s already affectin’ him!”

Wayne’s breathing was already becoming more labored. The weight in his stomach was becoming more prominent and turning into something more like pain. 

“Guess the kid can't hold down his narcotics,” One of the men watching laughed. 

“That’s so fuckin’ funny, is it?” Del yelled back angrily. “You fucking asshole!”

Wayne looked up at her with confusion. It was getting hard to tell what anyone was saying. As his stomach was weighing down more, his head was starting to feel a lot lighter. 

Sonny let out another laugh. “I can’t get over his face.” A few of the men chuckled. He strode over to him and gave him a kick squarely in the gut. 

Wayne felt sick immediately. His already throbbing stomach clenched in stabbing pain, and he felt bile rise up his throat. He felt another kick on his stomach, and he was barely able to keep from throwing up. His arms were suddenly weaker. He could feel himself sagging in the men’s arms. 

“I’m impressed at how fast that happened,” Sonny commented. He stepped forward, put a hand around Wayne’s throat, and squeezed. 

“Stop it! Get your fuckin—” One of the men holding her slapped a hand over her mouth and she thrashed around and shrieked angrily, trying to throw it off. Why the fuck was this happening? What the fuck was happening to Wayne?

Wayne couldn’t process what was happening to him anymore. He had suddenly felt something tight and heavy around his throat, keeping him from breathing.

Sonny was leering at him as he squeezed his fingers even tighter. “You like this, you whore?”

Wayne’s breathing was panicked as he unsuccessfully tried to suck in air through his mouth. 

Even with his back turned, Del could tell The sadistic creep was enjoying every second of this. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, tears pricking in her eyes as she watched Wayne’s eyes start to roll up into his head as he lost consciousness. 

There was a sudden shout from the direction of the gas station. “Hey!”

Everyone except Wayne turned to look. 

In the distance, there was a man standing next to the fast station, holding bags of groceries. “What the hell is going on over there?”

Sonny’s grip on Wayne loosened, and his head hung down as he coughed hoarsely, his breathing growing wetter and heavier. Del watched him, her eyes wide. He definitely looked like he was about to hurl. 

“Shut him up,” Sonny whispered to one of the guys holding Wayne. One of them slapped a hand over his mouth again, and he tried to hold back a whimper. He needed to breathe. 

“Get the fuck away,” Sonny yelled over at him. 

“I will call the police!” The man yelled back. 

Del squinted at him. Was he serious? She was sure Sonny would just kill this guy if he irked him too much. 

“Hey, Sonny, let’s just get outta here,” Maurice said, looking at the incredulous man. “We can’t get caught again. Cops’ll drag us back into prison, and I don’t wanna be stuck there again. I gotta get back to Liz. She’d be really pissed at me.”

Sonny looked up at him. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He looked at the man in the distance and cocked his head to Wayne, who was now completely limp, almost dragging the men’s arms to the ground. “Look at me, kid,” He barked at him, and the man took his hand off of Wayne’s mouth. 

Wayne was so lightheaded and woozy, he could barely hear or see anything. It was too bright and too loud. It felt like all of his senses were melting into one indiscernible blob of colors and sensations and smells.

“I said look at me,” Sonny growled, grabbing Wayne’s face and turning it towards him. Wayne’s unfocused eyes turned to his. His blinks were growing longer and heavier. 

Del struggled again and licked the hand over her mouth. The man yanked his arm away from her mouth, looking at her with a disgusted face. “He can’t look at you, you fuckin’ dumbass!” She yelled, trying to shake herself out of their arms. “Not with whatever the fuck you just shoved in his mouth!” 

“You watch your tone, bitch,” One of the men holding her growled into her ear. Del barely noticed, all of her panicked attention on Wayne’s limp form. 

“This is what you get for tryin’ to fuck me over, you whore,” Sonny growled at him. Wayne couldn’t process anything he said, barely managing to keep his eyes focused on the outline of Sonny’s face. 

“I said what the hell’s going on over there?” The man holding groceries asked, his eyes wide. 

“Keep your fuckin’ mouth shut,” One of the men turned around to growl at him. He looked back at him, affronted. 

“I’m not gonna kill ya right here ‘cause this way’s a lot more fun,” Sonny whispered. Wayne’s eyes dropped to look at the ground. It was too much effort to keep them raised anymore. 

Sonny looked at him one last time before standing up. “Okay, let’s go. We’re startin’ in an hour.”

Almost as soon as he said this, the men let go of Wayne and he went crashing to the ground. Del heard his head crack in the ground, and she winced. He was completely limp. She could hardly see him breathing. 

Sonny walked over and gave him one last kick in the stomach. Wayne’s head lifted a little off the ground, and Sonny kicked him back into the concrete as he walked over him to the other side. 

“Jesus Christ! Haven’t you done enough?” Del yelled angrily. As the men finally released her, they shoved her to the ground. She fell forward, barely managing to catch herself with her palms on the concrete. 

“Wayne!” She said, scrambling over to him. 

He wasn’t looking good. The blood on his face had mostly dried. He was trying to sit up, but his arms and legs were shaking with the effort. His breathing was shallow and fast, bordering on wheezing. His eyes suddenly went wide as he looked up at her, like he could barely see her. 

Del could hear Sonny laughing as the men walked around them to leave. She glanced up as they walked to their car parked on the curb. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Del muttered her breath, looking down at Wayne again. His eyes were almost closing again. 

When they were gone, Del heard someone walking closer, and she whirled around. It was the man who had seen what happened. 

“Oh my god—” He said, looking down at them. “What… what happened? Is he okay?” 

Del glanced at him. He was young, wearing a clean button-up, a pink tie, and khaki pants and loafers. Totally harmless. 

“Are you blind? You just saw what happened,” Del snapped, gently putting Wayne’s head in her lap. 

“What the fuck did they do to you?” She said, trying not to sound too panicked.

He whimpered weakly as his breathing suddenly got heavier. He started choking, and Del barely managed to move his head away in time before he threw up on the concrete. 

She wrinkled her nose and pulled him away from it. “Jesus Christ…” 

Wayne’s eyes suddenly rolled up in the back of his head and started to flicker shut. 

 

“No! Don’t you pass out on me!” Del said. “Stay awake, goddammit!” She put her hands on his face, and she was terrified to find that his skin was cold and clammy. “You’re gonna be fine, okay? Just breathe, Wayne,” She said, terrified. 

“They made him take something?” The man asked, concerned. He was standing closer now. 

“Oh my God… Oh my fuckin’ God.,” Del muttered under her breath. What the hell was happening to him? The fuck kind of drug made this happen to him so fast? She didn’t know anything about drugs. Was he dying? She shouldn’t take him to a hospital. But was he going to fucking die if she didn’t take him? 

Fuck. Fuck. 

“What did they make him take?” The man asked, getting on his knees. “I want to help. I can’t leave you two,” He paused when Del didn’t look up from Wayne. “Look, my name’s Leo. What’s yours? Do you guys live near here?”

“Get the fuck away from us,” Del snapped at him, barely paying attention to him. She didn’t need this dumbass asking question while Wayne was literally dying in her arms. 

“Kid, if they made him take something bad, he’ll die if he doesn’t get medical attention.”

“No!” Del shouted, wiping her arm over her face. She hated that she was crying. “We can’t go to the hospital. We can’t—” She started shouting as Wayne suddenly started shaking uncontrollably. She held his head and his arm. 

“He’s having a seizure,” The man said with alarm, grabbing his other arm. 

“Yeah, no shit!” Del said. “Why the fuck is this happening?” Wayne’s body was still convulsing, even though he was clearly still unconscious. 

“What did they do to him exactly?” 

Del looked at him, gritting her teeth. “That guy was some kind of drug dealer and Wayne pissed him off or somethin’ a while back, so he shoved these pills down his throat and made him swallow them.”

“Drugs? Do you know what kind?” The man was taking his phone out of his pocket as Wayne stopped shaking. His fingers were still twitching as Del looked up at him with fury. “I said no fuckin’ hospitals!” She snapped. 

“Do you see him?” He said, gesturing to Wayne. “They gave him an overdose of something, and it could be fatal. I’m not letting him die because you two can’t go to the hospital.”

Del was chewing the inside of her lip, looking down at Wayne’s relaxed face. “What do you want to do?” She asked grudgingly.

“Look, my car’s over there. We can take him to the nearest hospital. We’re almost into town. It’s maybe twenty minutes away, fifteen if I go fast,” He said, gesturing to a parked cobalt blue Subaru in the parking lot behind them. 

Del bit her lip as she looked at the car. She didn’t want to say it, but she looked back down at Wayne and sighed. “Fine, fine! Let’s go.”

“Okay,” The man said. He looked down at Wayne, and then said, “My name’s Che, by the way, what’s yours?”

“None of your fuckin’ business,” Del growled. “Now let’s get him to the car.”

Che looked unfazed. “Okay, that’s fine. And let’s see…“It okay if I just pick him and and carry him over there? That would probably be easier.”

Del ground her teeth. He was right. There was no way she would be able to carry him. “Fine,” She said.

“Okay,” Che said. “I’ll be very careful, I promise.” He stepped closer to them, Del watching him. He slid a hand under Wayne’s knees and his back, and lifted him up with a grunt. 

“Alright, let’s go,” He gestured for her to follow him with his head, and he started walking to his car. Del followed, her jaw set, glancing at Wayne occasionally. He at least looked like he was in less pain now. 

They approached the car, and Che said to Del, “Can you grab my keys out of my pocket and start my car? They’re right here.” He gestured to his pocket on the front of his khakis. 

Del made a face. She inched closer to him and pulled the keys out of his pocket, trying not to look at Wayne’s unconscious face. 

She pressed the unlock button on the controls and opened the back. “Sit him down. Carefully,” She said to the man, eying him. The man walked to the back and gently set Wayne down across the seats, resting his head on the seat. 

He still hadn’t moved. 

“Okay, let’s go,” The man said. He walked quickly to the driver’s seat as Del slid in the seat, propping Wayne’s head in her lap. 

The man revved the car and sped out of the parking lot. 

Del bit her lip as she looked down at Wayne. He was breathing steadily now, but he was still completely unconscious. She could only hope now he would be okay.


End file.
